


As Manhãs Começam Com Um Beijo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Severus têm uma rotina criada e mantida por beijos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Manhãs Começam Com Um Beijo

Todas as manhãs começam com um beijo. Harry beija a testa de Severus e se levanta, como sempre, muito cedo.

Harry vai para o trabalho - ele divide uma loja de livros com Ginny - e às vezes visita seus amigos antes de voltar para a casa. Ocasionalmente ele se irrta com os olhares de dó que seus amigos o dão... Aqueles olhares vão a cada dia mais acabando com sua esperança. 

Quando Harry volta pra casa Severus está deitado, como sempre.

E as noites terminam com um beijo. 

De vez em quando Harry sonha que ele achou uma solução, e acorda aflito ao perceber que o momento de plena felicidade foi só uma ilusão. 

Ele ainda não sabe como recuperar seu amado, como trazer de volta a alma roubada... 

Pois foi assim que a rotina de beijos começou, com um beijo maligno, roubado.


End file.
